


Replace(me)nt

by Anakin133



Series: Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Tyrus Fanfic Contest, Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day Five, Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day Five: AngstMay 23rd, 2019





	Replace(me)nt

• TJ's POV •

I crossed my arms icily as I walked through the halls, my mind lost in a world of just me and him. That night came to my mind.

///Flashback Start///

"Teej! Wait up!" I grinned as I turned to face the breathless boy jogging up to me excitedly. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You know Iris, the popular girl from the grade above us? She just invited me to the big party tonight!" My smile faded a little.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess. I thought we were hanging out tonight, though?"

"Yeah, I know. I turned her down." He looked the ground, deflated, and I breathed deeply in hopes to relieve the knot forming in my stomach. I stopped abruptly, pulling Cyrus with me as I grabbed his hand.

"No, Cy. You should go. You've always wanted to." His eyes lit up when he looked at me, but his face held obvious hesitance.

"But, we were supposed to hang out." I hated the fact that I was holding him back.

"It's okay, we hang out all the time. You can't go to Iris' famously lit parties all the time." He laughed a little.

"Thank you, TJ! And since when do you say 'lit'?" I shrugged, giving a light chuckle that was the complete opposite of the twisting knife-like pain in my heart I felt.

///Flashback End///

That was the last conversation we had since he moved away.

Until now.

"Get away from here, loser!" I stood between the cluster of the popular kids I barely called friends as I watched Amber yell at Cyrus in annoyance. I was surprised he was there, but I vaguely recalled the news being that an ex-student moved back. It had to be him.

There was that painful, sickening feeling in my stomach and chest again.

"TJ?" He spotted me in between the group, his wide eyes now saddening. "We used to be best friends, and now you ditched me for them? Do you know how hurt that makes me feel? I thought you cared." I stood, face stone-cold and heart pounding as I absentmindedly heard the group laughing beside me.

"Wow, you are a loser. Best friends? Next time, try to put a little more effort into your story." Ignoring them, my mind filling with feelings of anger and heartbreak, I stepped up to the boy.

"Are you kidding me?!" I snapped, and he visibly flinched.

"Woo, you tell him TJ!"

"Put him in his place!" I ignored them again.

"'Best friends'?! I thought you hated me! I was clingy, annoying, and constantly holding you back. I am a disappointment to everyone! You really think I wanted to leave you, the best thing that ever happened in my life, for these idiots? I was protecting you! I messed everything up and I didn't want to hurt you! You were better off without me."

"But don't you see?" His eyes softened, and voice lowered. "You hurt me more by isolating yourself from me. I could never hate you, Teej! You ruined my life!" I stared at him a moment, the anger draining.

"How could I possibly ruin your life?" He huffed, tears pricking his eyes, and shook his head.

"Because you were my life! You're everything to me, and you just left like I never existed. Like I never mattered to you."

"You always mattered to me!" He scoffed.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He dabbed his now tear-stained cheeks with the ball of his wrist before starting to walk slowly backwards. "I loved you. Did you know that? I still do." And then he was gone, leaving me to stand there with a broken heart and tears in my eyes as the popular kids stared in shock.

"I love you too."


End file.
